beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Nightmare Rex UW145EWD
Nightmare Rex UW145EWD is a Balance-Type Beyblade and a variation of Nightmare Rex SW145SD that was released in the Strongest Blader Set on August 6, 2011 in Japan. Face Bolt: Metal Face Bolt 2 - Feather *'Weight:' 1.21 grams. The Custom Metal Face that is used on Nightmare Rex UW145EWD is a Metal Face Bolt 2-Feather or a MF2-F, which is lighter than a normal Face Bolt. This facebolt is actually two pieces. The 'core' can be interchanged with the facebolt from Twisted Tempo 130RS. Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 3 Energy Ring: Rex *'Weight:' 2.73 grams The original release of Nightmare Rex's Energy Ring is translucent gold with green highlight, and a T-Rex heads on both sides. In this release though it's a red color. Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 0 Fusion Wheel: Nightmare *'Weight:' 32.26 grams Nightmare is a moderate Fusion Wheel with the same problem Galaxy has which is the wings curve in covering the contact points. It bears a resemblance to the Storm, Cyber, and Galaxy Fusion Wheels in that it has a wing-like design. The Nightmare Wheel does look like the "spine" or the "tail" of a T-Rex skeleton. Attack :4 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 0 Spin Track: Upper Wing 145 (UW145) *'Weight:' 3.51 grams UW145 (Upper Wing 145) is a version of ED145 and WD145 that as it's name suggests, is to provide Upper Attack. UW145 is composed of three large wings that are very spiky, and edgy in design. It has two Modes, "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode". It can switched, simply by removing the wings and flipping them. In Attack Mode, the wings are angled upwards, in a clockwise manner. In Defense Mode however, the wings are angled downwards, counter-clockwise. Although UW145 was stated to able to conduct Upper Attack, this does not have an effect due to UW145 being placed under the Wheel where it does not have any known contact with the opposing Bey's Wheel. However, UW145's sharp points in Defense Mode can conduct Smash Attack, but the effect is once again, negligible. Overall, UW145 is an outclassed Spin Track. Despite it's name, it cannot conduct any Upper Attack at all, only Smash Attack, but this does not have much of an effect. It's wings can be used for Defense however, but is outclassed by Spin Tracks such as BD145. UW145 is a translucent red in color. It has claws that protect the bey and it can also use them to attack. It has been know to be able to attack a lot with Left-Spinning bey like Lightning L-Drago in Defense Mode for right spinning beys simmilar to SW145 how Attack Mode is Defense Mode and Defense Mode is Attack Mode but is different because the wing are sloped and angle downward (or upwards) so it can be used in some for some decent or amazing K.O's. Customizations * MF Lightning L-Drago UW145XF/WF/LRF (Attack) * MF Gravity Destroyer(Perseus) UW145XF/WF/MF (Attack) * MF Diablo Rex UW145/T125RSF (Balance) Attack: 0 Defense: 2'' ''Stamina: 2 Performance Tip: Eternal Wide Defense (EWD) *'Weight:' 1.13 grams Eternal Wide Defense (EWD) is a version of the Bearing/Eternal series of Performance Tips. As it's name suggests, EWD is a variation of WD with a bearing-based gimmick. While retaining the same appearance as WD, EWD features a bearing implemented at the tip of it. This allows EWD for better balance and spin-retaining force. Unlike it's infamous counterpart ES, EWD does not suffer from the balance problems that ES have due to EWD wide-shaped to allow recovery of it's balance. Overall, EWD is a great Performance Tip for Stamina Tips such as WD, PD, EDS, and B:D. EWD also overrules WD in Stamina. EWD's only downside is that it's performance will eventually change once it has been worn out. Results like less grip on the stadium floor and being thrown all over the place by attack types will emerge. The EWD performance tip can come in handy for stamina types because EWD has really good balance. Customizations *'MF-H Hades(Hell) Kerbecs BD145(Boost Mode)EWD (Stamina)' *'Phantom Virgo GB145 EWD (Stamina)' Attack: 0 Defense: 2'' ''Stamina: 5 Gallery SBSNightmareRexBottom.PNG|Bottom images-24.jpeg|Nightmare Rex on the box of the Strongest Blader Set. Trivia *Nightmare Rex is the first UW145EWD combo Beyblade with a Metal Face Bolt. *It was first released with a SW145SD combo. **UW145 and SW145 have the same spin track, not including their gimmicks therefore both are compatible with one another. *The color of Nightmare Rex in the DS game is different from the real one. Also the real one desn't have a Facebolt unlike the game counterpart *It is the second beyblade to feature the UW145EWD combo, the first being Evil Befall UW145EWD]. . Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblades Category:Special Edition Beyblades Category:Balance Types Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblades